Company
by the-darkest-nights
Summary: Dean just wanted some company. Does he get it? Unseen scene tag to 5x03. One-shot. Please R&R.


_**A/N: Yay! Another small one-shot!**_

_**Anyways I wanted to rant a bit. So I went out yesterday with my mom to shop. More like she forced me to so that she had someone to carry the bags. And this girl in the store started fawning over me, and I got pissed off when she tried to force me into what I call society-approved clothing. So I went out. And managed to kick a way to big pebble. And busted my big toe. And bled all over my favorite sandals. And that gave me ideas for another Destiel one shot. So the point of this rant is, is it weird that everything that happens to me somehow becomes related to Destiel in one way or another?**_

_**-End Rant-**_

_**This story is unbetad. So all mistakes are mine.**_

_**Disclaimer: Don't own, don't sue.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

Dean sighed as he entered the motel room.

_That stupid son of a bitch!_

He was pissed when he saw that Cas had left in the middle of his rant while they were in the car. And if he was truthful to himself then he would say he was a bit hurt too.

Dean was lying when he said that he was happy now that Sammy was gone. That was about a thousand fucking miles from the truth. He missed his brother. A lot. And he felt absolutely miserable now that he was alone.

It reminded him of the days when Sam was off to Stanford getting his fancy ass Pre-law degree. But at least then there was Dad. But now it was different. Now all he could look forward to were empty motel rooms and the frigging apocalypse.

Actually he was beginning to lose interest in the whole boohoo-the-world-is-coming-to-an-end crap. Why the fuck did he have to be The Righteous Man? Michael's vessel whatever. He was really beginning to hate the man upstairs.

He knew his life wasn't gonna be easy from the point when he carried his baby brother from the burning nursery. But why did it have to be so hard?

And right now, with his brother gone, he would have really killed for company. He didn't want to think about Raphael trapped in the burning oil ring, he didn't want to think about God, he didn't want to think about the world spinning out of control, he didn't want to think about Sam and he definitely didn't want to have a conversation with in an empty motel room about his piss-poor life with himself!

But you don't always get what you want. Especially if you happen to be Dean Winchester. If you were Dean Winchester you didn't even get what you need. You just got a bagful of shit tied up with a pink ribbon that says Fuck You. And the responsibility of the human race on your shoulder.

_Even the damn bars are closed by now. Fuck_.

And now that he had no little bros to help with his hangovers, he really couldn't drown his miseries in alcohol. So even if he did go to the bar, it wouldn't actually help.

_Fuck my life!_

_Oh, wait, the angels and demons were already doing a great job with it!_

Dean grimaced at his own sarcasm.

He really needed some god-damn company. To vent all the feelings. Yeah, sure, that was a little girly. But right now, he was beyond caring! He was pretty much desperate now!

Though that was already established considering he was basically 'pining' over his nerdy angel with zero social skills. Who wasn't even his angel, _per se_. And weirdly that irked him way too much than it should.

So he basically shoved the thought somewhere in the back of mind. He really didn't want to think about it. **Ever!**

But that was a little hard to do. More like really hard to do.

Dean sighed again. It seemed to have become a bad habit of his. It did seem a bit primadonna-ish. Huh. Who would have thought? Deqan Winchester is a closet primadona!

Dean was getting really prissy now. And it was not like empty motel rooms had ears, right? So he went ahead with his rant.

_You know what God? You can fucking shove it. I am tired of this shit! _

"Dean I do not approve of you talking of my father like this."

That voice. Right behind him. He knew should really be pissed and give a lecture about personal-bubble-invasion. But he couldn't ignore the nice feeling that ran through his body when he heard it. How much relieved he was. Suddenly how giddy he felt.

And Dean smiled. He didn't even bother hiding it. The relief was too great.

_He came_.

_**So like it? Hate it? Go on tell me what you think. REVIEW!**_


End file.
